


When It Rains

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: "I'm right here, Dean. Right here."





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this spoiler pic from the upcoming ep: https://twitter.com/Clarity67/status/1099068623044386817

"Shh--shhh--Dean. It's okay. I'm right here."

Sam's voice is soft, broken, like he's the one who's hurt. Jack had hovered uselessly in the background while Sam and Castiel carried Dean into the bunker, followed silently as Sam carried him down to the ancient infirmary. Sam doesn't know he's there, that much is obvious--Jack doesn't think he'd let his hand rest so tenderly on Dean's chest if he did, or let his tears fall so openly. Dean struggles to sit up when the first one hits his cheek and Sam gently presses him back down. 

"Dean. Dean. You have to lay still, man. I gotta get this blood cleaned up." 

"Sammy?" Dean sounds groggy, his voice laced with pain and confusion, and Jack hates that he can't help. There was a time when he could have made this better with a simple touch, but now he and Castiel are both useless tools, good for nothing but getting in the way. 

"I'm right here," Sam repeats, and Dean calms down. His eyes focus on Sam, and he lifts a trembling hand to push Sam's hair back over his ear and out of his eyes. There's a cloth in Sam's hand, and he uses it to dab at the blood on Dean's forehead and temple, hissing when he sees the gash at Dean's hairline. "That's gonna need stitches," he says, and leans down to press the ghost of a kiss to the torn skin. "But I don't think the bone is cracked. You got lucky this time."

"It was him," Dean says hoarsely, and Sam and Jack both shiver. "He--Michael--I was so focused on the fight I forgot to keep the door locked and he--he--" 

"But he didn't," Sam tells him, and stops the flow of words with a kiss. Dean opens his mouth and lets Sam in, desperate and needy, and Jack flushes, knows he should look away. They wouldn't want him to see this, but he can't help himself. Their souls are touching, twining, melding together as their bodies join, reassurance and love and need flowing between them and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Finally Sam lifts his head, strokes Dean's hair with a gentle hand. "We'll get through this, Dean. Together. I promise." He turns to Jack, zeroing in on where he's standing at the door. "Jack, can you get me the suture kit? It's under the sink." 

Jack can feel his skin turn hot and red with embarrassment, but he hurries to do what Sam asks anyway. Maybe he can be of some use after all.


End file.
